


Friends

by ravenclaw5sos (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arzaylea - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Michael and Luke are basically friends with benefits but there's strings attached, Muke af, Muke is love muke is life, Too many muke emotions tbh, luke and michael - Freeform, michael and luke, much sadness, on off relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael, please don't do this. Not again." Michael shot a glare at the blond, resting his head against the wooden bunk bed next to him. "Me? You're the one who's fucking a hot girl every night, when not even a month ago you had me pinned against the shower wall, leaving hickeys on my damn neck, telling me I was all you ever wanted! Guess you changed your mind, huh." </p>
<p>Luke groaned in frustration, running a hand through his golden hair. "Stop it! I...I'm not gay." Michael smirked, raising an eyebrow, a sarcastic, humourless chuckle escaping his lips. "Oh, so you just like to occasionally suck off a guy, maybe give him a hand job or two? No big deal, right? I think bisexuals the word you're looking for, babe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hai again :) So this is a short one shot about Luke having Arzaylea as his girlfriend when he is sorta friends with benefits with Michael, but theres strings attached too? Anyway, I really hope all you guys enjoy it! I wrote it while having lots of feels because Muke, which is why it's so angsty :( But hope you like it xx

"You have a girlfriend."

It was a Sunday evening. The sun was setting slowly, fire orange and blood red paint splattered on a sapphire blue canvas, shadows scattered on the ground, the perfect view. Everything should have been beautiful. But not for Michael. 

The guitarist was standing at the bottom of his bunk on the 5SOS tourbus, facing his blonde bandmate, who was looking unsure and afraid. "Yeah, I...I do." Luke replied, voice quiet, filled with some sweet kind of melancholy. 

Michael nodded slowly, watching Luke with slightly narrowed eyes. He couldn't explain the hurt inside him. The sharp pain all over his body, the tearing of his heart, he could feel himself breaking apart. 

Again. 

"Do you love her?" It was barely a whisper, just a ghost of a thought, but Luke heard. He ducked his head, hands clenched, biting his lip. "Do you love her like you love me?" 

At that, Luke let a tear run down his pale skin, all the way into the stubble across his chin, raising his head up again to look Michael in the eye. "Mikey, you know I...I can't..." 

The teenager furrowed his eyebrows, clenching his fists, calloused fingers digging into soft skin. "Can't what, Luke? Can't love me? Can't deal with me? Is that it, am I too much work, too emotional? Fuck, Luke, just say it." 

Luke shook his head, more tears falling down his cheeks. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, purple bags betraying secrets and muffled sobbing into his pillow at midnight. "No, Mikey, you know that's not it! I just...we can't be together, you know that." Michael felt the hot anger run through his blood, felt the way his chest tightened and eyes harden. This was getting too much, he was going to lose control of his temper if he wasn't careful.

"No, I don't know, Luke! I don't fucking understand, okay?" When Luke didn't respond, only turned away slightly, biting his jet black lip ring, Michael carried on. "I'm sick of you messing me around all the time. Why can't we...when both of us are single, things are fine. You kiss me, you tell me you love me- fuck, Luke, you even MAKE love to me! We're practically IN a relationship, even if we don't admit it. And then one of us finds a girl we kinda like, and we're here again. Shouting, crying, arguing- why can't we be NORMAL?" 

Luke was gazing at Michael now, hurt expression plastered on his pretty face. He stepped forward, reaching his hand out to gently stroke the side of Michaels face, but the teenager stepped away. "Don't." He whispered, closing his eyes. Luke sighed and moved away again, rubbing his eyes with a balled up fist, something that Michael had always found 'so damn cute'. 

"Michael, please don't do this. Not again." Michael shot a glare at the blond, resting his head against the wooden bunk bed next to him. "Me? You're the one who's fucking a hot girl every night, when not even a month ago you had me pinned against the shower wall, leaving hickeys on my damn neck, telling me I was all you ever wanted! Guess you changed your mind, huh." 

Luke groaned in frustration, running a hand through his golden hair. "Stop it! I...I'm not gay." Michael smirked, raising an eyebrow, a sarcastic, humourless chuckle escaping his lips. "Oh, so you just like to occasionally suck off a guy, maybe give him a hand job or two? No big deal, right? I think bisexuals the word you're looking for, babe."

Luke stared sadly at Michael, tears still clouding up the beautiful azure of his eyes. Michael gulped when he looked at the blond, realising that he was the one who caused that hurt, that upset. "You know what? I'm done. I'm out of here, tell the others I don't know when I'll be back." Michael started to walk towards the door, grabbing his denim jacket from the hangar on the wall. 

He stopped just before he left, staring down at the ground, something unreadable in his olive eyes. "You can keep the t-shirt I lent you. It looks better on you anyway." And, just like that, he was gone. Luke didn't bother calling after him, only stood there in the deafening silence, cold and alone. Trust Michael to say something like that as his dramatic last words for the night, Luke thought with a faint smile. In a way, those words hurt. Something so gentle as borrowing his friends shirt, thrown into an argument about something as dangerous as love. Contrast. 

Luke didn't know where Michael had gone. Probably to one of those clubs, where the girls would flirt and try to get a share of the boy in that famous band, something Luke hated to think about. With Mikey being as upset as he was, he'd get drunk off his ass, and probably have all of them, one after the other, meaningless sex and empty words.

The blond started to cry again. All he wanted right now was to hold Michael tight, hug him and run fingers through his ever changing hair. Why couldn't they just be normal? Michael was right, this was plain stupid. They both loved each other, they both NEEDED each other. 

And tomorrow they'd have to act fine again. Have to put on smiles and force out laughter. When they had both been single and 'not really just friends with more than benefits', all the happiness had been genuine, all the jokes they shared were true. Friends with benefits, except there were strings attached. Oh, they were messed up. 

How were they going to fix this?


End file.
